Secretos
by lukalshion
Summary: Orihime hara todo para salvar a sus amigos incluso andar con el hijo de un mafioso  ICHIHIME!  MI REGRESO! O algo asi


Despues de muucho tiempo segun yo

les traigo este fic que se me ocurrio leyendo algunos fics

Espero que les guste y por fa dejen review

este fic se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Vane94..etc

por no dejar de enviarme mensajes y apoyarme

* * *

La ciudad de Karakura, era una ciudad tranquila, los jovenes salian a divertirse sin temor.

Una chica pelinaranja entro a uno de los clubes mas exclusivos en la ciudad, ella no era rica ni nada, pero los guardias siempre la dejaban pasar por ser novia del hijo del dueño. llevaba puesto un mini vestido entallado color rojo y llevaba puestos unos tacones negros.

-Miren quien llego -dijo una chica peliverde -la novia del jefe

-No molestes Nel -dijo la chica algo molesta

-Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

-Nada, nada, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas, ya sabes en casa

-si, te entiendo, pero para eso estas aqui, para olvidarte de los problemas

-Si, donde esta Grimmjow

-Esta alla arriba, esperandote como siempre

-Esta bien, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

La chica subio unas escaleras hasta llegar al area VIP, y ahi estaba un chico peliazul, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Al fin llegas

-Si

-Sabes que si digo una hora debes llegar a tiempo

-Lo se, lo siento

-Entonces por que no lo haces

Grimmjow la tomo por la cara y la obligo a verlo

-Ya te dije que lo siento

Grimmjow la solto

-Eso no sera suficiente

-Entonces?

-Bien sabes lo que quiero

* * *

Al dia siguiente como siempre Orihime llego tarde a la escuela, a la maestra ni al director no les importaba, era novia del hijo de alguien muy importante, y cualquier cosa que le pasara la pagarian muy caro.

-Hola Orihime -saludo su amiga Tatsuki

-Hola -dijo ella desganada

-Por que traes esas ojeras?

-Por que sera, ayer estuve con Grimmjow

-Sabes que no me gusta que estes con el, podria pasarte algo

-Como si me importara

-Pues deberia

-Mira no eres mi madre para estarme diciendo que hacer

-No lo soy, pero soy tu amiga y me preocupas

-No te preocupes por mi, yo puedo cuidarme sola

Orihime salio del salon, mientras que un pelinaranja entro, ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

-Ten mas cuidado Idiota

-Yo!, pero si tu no veias por donde ibas

-Mira no voy a discutir con un idiota

-Ichigo -dijo Tatsuki

Ichigo solo la miro, Orihime siguio su camino, en eso sono su celular

-Bueno?, que pasa?, si, entonces vendras por mi?, Ok te espero

La chica colgo su celular

-Maldita sea, de nuevo tendre que ir con el, bueno es por el bien de todos

* * *

Flash back

Orihime una tipica chica de preparatoria, su vida era normal, no tenia problemas con sus padres, ademas sacaba muy buenas calificasiones, era la numero 2 en su grupo, hasta que lo conocio, un chico rudo, abusivo, y habia que admitirlo, era guapo. Su nombre era Grimmjow.

Orihime lo miraba con algo de desconfianza, se decia que su padre tenia negocios sucios, y era verdad, Grimmjow era hijo de Aizen Sosuke, aunque no llevaba el apellido de su padre causaba miedo, por que el no tenia muy buena fama que digamos, en cuanto conocio a Orihime quedo encantado con su belleza, su angelical rostro todo en ella le facinaba.

Un dia simplemente se le acerco y dijo:

-Quieres ser mi novia?

Orihime trago saliva

-y-yo

ella estaba muy nerviosa, sabia de lo que era capaz

-Te lo repetire, y mas te vale decir que si, quieres ser mi novia?

-S-si

-Buena respuesta, no me hubiera gustado herir a tu familia

Fin flash back

Y asi fue como se hizo novia de Grimmjow, ella no lo amaba, pero sabia que pasarian cosas malas si no estaba con el, ademas el el padre del peliazul ya habia atentado contra la famila de la ojigris, hace muchos años su padre tenia una deuda con el, y mato a su hijo mayor, bueno mas bien **_Tuvo un accidente. _**

Orihime no se sentia bien a su lado, de hecho lo odiaba, pero que mas debia hacer, su familia y amigos estaban en riesgo, aunque despues de hacerse novia de Grimmjow se habia distanciado de ellos, casi no les hablaba, e incluso los insultaba, pero sabia que asi no correrian riesgo. Sus padres tampoco estaban de acuerdo con esa relacion, siempre discutian por eso, pero ella solo queria protegerlos aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Habia tenido que dejar atras su sueño de estar con el chico que amaba, Ichigo Kurosaki, cuando se encontraban el trataba de hablar pero ella lo ignoraba, ella lo amaba, pero debia mantenerlo lo mas lejos posible para protegerlo.

La hora de salida habia llegado.

-Bueno chicos que no se les olvide el proyecto de ciencias, es para la proxima semana, nos vemos mañana.

Todos estaban poniendose de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo menos dos personas, Ichigo y Orihime, despues de varios intentos de hacer razonar a la chica Ichigo se habia dado por vencido, y ella comenzo a ignorarlo.

Ella lo seguia amando pero debia protegerlo

-A donde vamos? -pregunto Orihime

-Aqui el que hace las preguntas soy yo -dijo Grimmjow- pero si tanto te interesa te presentare a mi padre.

* * *

Si se que tengo muchos fics pendientes, no mi cargador aun no funciona, pero es que derrepente se me ocurrio esto

espero que les guste, y si les gusta o quieren que lo continue haganmelo saber por medio de un review

nos leemos hasta la proxima adios

Kira Kurosaki es sexy ;D


End file.
